


Midnight visit

by kiki_92



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, F/M and F watching and masturbating, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, could be constructed as a threesome maybe?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-18 23:43:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16129142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiki_92/pseuds/kiki_92
Summary: Someone on Discord requested: "Bandit/IQ with Ash watching and being more into it than them"





	Midnight visit

Eliza was the worst kind of enabler and that was why Monika loved her. Their little inside joke about Bandit the typical guy to propose a threesome had somehow morphed in a series of raunchy fantasies that Ash whispered in her ear whenever they were both in the same room as him. It was all fun and giggles until IQ started having dreams about Bandit, extremely sexy dreams. However, the worst mistake was telling that to Eliza. Ash got in her mind that Monika needed to fuck him to get it off her system. And the scenarios she described to her did nothing to calm the fire in her whenever she saw her teammate.

Thanks to Ash’s machinations, that was how they both ended knocking on Bandit’s room that night, dressed only in their nightgowns. Eliza’s was a sheer red coloured piece, showing her figure and the diminutive thong underneath. On the other hand, IQ’s own clothing was nothing but a silky lavender negligee, short enough to expose her butt if she bent forward. She shivered, maybe from the cold, maybe in anticipation. They didn’t have to wait much until Bandit opened the door. He immediately let them through when Ash requested it, and invited them to sit on his bed. Still, when he heard their proposition, he laughed.

“I know I’m irresistible, but I never expected you to throw yourself at me like that, Monika.”

“I think I like him better when he’s not talking,” Ash snorted at his comment, and IQ giggled because the whole situation was a bit surreal.

“It’s not his strong suit. Why don’t you take off your jacket and show us more of your  _ strong _ points?” IQ suggested instead, leaning back and pushing her chest out. Bandit’s eyes zeroed on her breasts, her nipples visibly perking up from the contact against the smooth silk of her nightdress, and he was practically undressing IQ with his eyes.

With a small shoulder shrug at them, Bandit proceeded to take off his jacket, slowly, giving them a show. He didn’t stop at the jacket either, taking off his shirt after that. Monika had seen his tattoos before, running down his back and arms, but never in an intimate setting like this. She wanted to run her fingers down his inked skin, test how firm his muscles were. Next to her, Ash exhaled loudly as Bandit reached for his jeans and popped the button open.

“So have you had enough, or should I show you my biggest selling point?” Bandit’s smug smirk only made IQ squirm on her seat. Fuck it, his otherwise irritating demeanour was turning her on like crazy. She would chalk it up to the litany of perverted scenarios Ash had come up with and that she hadn’t masturbated in days.

“Go on, I haven’t seen enough yet.” She also knew how to be cheeky, Bandit didn’t have the exclusive on that.

The trousers disappeared too, Bandit bending down during the process to show off his ass. It was a fantastic ass, no complaints there. Ash leant into her to point out the considerable bulge tenting Bandit’s boxers, and IQ could not tear her eyes away from it. He put the thumb on the elastic of his underwear and made a gesture like he was going to take it off to, but decided against it at the last moment.

“I imagine you’re having a grand time,” Bandit drawled, “but I’d like to do more than just look at you.”

“Fine, what do you want him to do Monika?” Ash asked her, her breath tingling on her ear.

IQ opened her legs and looked up to meet Bandit’s gaze. “You can get to work, Dom.”

Instead of following her command, he sat down next to her on the bed. “So you want me eating you out Monika? Have you thought about this before, hm? Because I have.” His hand started on her knee and slid higher and higher as he spoke. “Yesterday, for example, after training. I wanted to drag you away, find a secluded spot behind the gym, wrestle those damn jeans of yours down, and lick your pussy until you forgot your own name.”

Hearing those words, IQ grabbed Bandit’s hand and yanked it even higher, until he could feel the wetness between her legs. She didn’t know if his surprised expression was because of how slick she was already, or because she wasn’t wearing underwear. He slipped a finger inside her and moved it slowly, more of her juices running down his hand as he did so. Unable to hold back any longer, Bandit pushed her down on the bed and knelt on the floor, his head between her thighs. The view made IQ blush, especially since she could also see Ash on the edges of her vision, one hand rubbing between her thighs and looking raptly at what they were doing.

Bandit pushed back IQ’s nightgown, revealing her completely. He kissed her right above her clit and both her and Ash moaned. His beard tickled on her thighs but in a good way. More gently than IQ imagined, Bandit licked along her labia, pushing softly at the centre as if to enter her. IQ moaned, rocking her hips against Bandit’s face. Holding her down by the hips, Bandit circled her clit with his tongue, making her gasp and tangle her hands in his hair, scratching at his scalp while trying to direct him to the same spot again. He was relentlessly teasing her, alternating between licking away at her opening and sucking on her clit. A low moan made IQ look t the side, where Ash had tugged her thong aside, one hand running her fingers along her pussy and the other squeezing her breast while she watched IQ. Her fingers were shiny, dripping with her own desire.

Seeing Monika’s attention momentarily diverted from him, Bandit pushed a couple of fingers inside her, a smooth slide thanks to how wet she was. He wasn’t gentle in his fingering, but the roughness of his movements coupled with the way he was still holding her down with one hand was incredibly arousing. She was throbbing down there, arousal peaking higher with each of the thrusts from Dominic’s fingers. IQ could feel Bandit’s damn smirk as he teased her clit again, sucking and licking it while the fingers inside her curled in a come hither motion. She tightened her thighs around Bandit’s head and came with a cry of surprise, not expecting her orgasm to hit her so hard. Bandit lapped at the juices gushing out of her, still fingering her while she lay trembling on the bed, pleasure and the hot fire of need consuming her completely. She locked eyes with Ash, who was fingering herself furiously, working towards her own climax.

“Do you want help with that?” Bandit asked from his kneeling position, his lips and beard shiny with IQ’s release.

Ash pushed her fingers deeper and moaned. “Just forget I’m here, ok?”

“Suit yourself.” Bandit accepted the dismissal and got up from the floor. His hard dick peeked from the slit on his boxers and IQ very much wanted those out of the way right now.

He reached into his discarded jacket and got a condom. Finally, he slipped out of his underwear, his erection bobbing proudly when he moved. He was big, but not too big like Ash’s monster dildo. IQ wouldn’t mind returning the favour and blowing him, but Bandit had other plans. He made her turn around, lying on her side and facing Ash.

“I think  _ someone _ might appreciate the view,” Bandit told her, raising one of her legs over his shoulder.

Ash’s breathed hitched at the sight of Bandit’s cock sliding into IQ, slow and teasing at first but then he pushed in with more force. One of his hands tugged at the straps of her negligee, pushing them down and making it slide until her breast were bare. His thrusts were forceful but not painful yet, the movement making IQ’s tits bounce. In that position there wasn’t much she could do but enjoy what Bandit was doing to her. Besides, when she tried to move, he grabbed her by the waist and sped up the rhythm with a possessive snarl.

A high-pitched whine came from Ash, her hips thrusting forward and her fingering becoming less coordinated as she climaxed. She was leaving a dark patch on the bed covers from how much she was dripping, still touching herself through her orgasm. IQ started stimulating herself, only to have Bandit pull her hair to make her look at him.

“Does it turn you on to see your friend squirting so much over my bed?” He slowed his thrusts, going deeper than before and applying some pressure on her clit with his thumb. She clenched around him, writhing in pleasure as Bandit took his sweet time to give her more friction. “Yeah, I thought so.”

He started pounding into her with abandon and she couldn’t get enough of it. Ash was still going at it, her thumb mirroring Bandit’s touches on IQ on herself, her face slack in pleasure. She moaned, which also made IQ moan and clench again. Oh fuck, she was really close. Bandit gave a particularly good thrust into her and IQ was flooded with the sweet ecstasy of an orgasm. She moaned, eyes closed as bliss overtook her body. Her pussy squeezed the hard dick inside her, driving Bandit wild. He was coming too, buried deep in her, and IQ could feel his cock twitch with every gasp he made.

The only one still working towards the finish line was Ash, her legs trembling and her whole hand drenched in her juices while she shoved three fingers in and out of her. Bandit looked at her, a silent offer in case she decided to accept his help now. Ash whimpered but ignored him.

“Well, next time you can bring some toys maybe,” Bandit said, and while it sounded like a joke, she wasn’t sure it was actually a joke. He slid out of IQ and now it was both of them watching Ash play with herself. “I wouldn’t be averse to a little play, if that’s your thing. Or to have you ride Monika’s face while I fuck her.”

Bandit’s dirty talk was enough to send Ash over the edge, head thrown back and screaming her pleasure. Seeing Eliza surrendering like that reignited a spark in IQ’s lower abdomen and she shifted her legs, rubbing her thighs together. She wouldn’t mind trying any of those ideas, and she doubted it would take much work to convince Ash either. Perhaps she would be able to talk both of them into going for round two this same night.


End file.
